Grimm Side Of Love
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Dark!AU- After being trapped in Azkaban unable to save his godson's life, he goes crazy and kidnaps Harry, believing he can keep him locked up so he can be safe from the evil outside world. Warnings: Kidnapping, stalking


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1102

Title: Grimm Side Of Love

Note: Dark!AU- After being trapped in Azkaban unable to save his godson's life, he goes crazy and kidnaps Harry, believing he can keep him locked up so he can be safe from the evil outside world.

Warnings: Kidnapping

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Boggart- write about changing appearance or shape (permanently or temporarily)

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Folklore: Urban Legends: Task #2: The Babysitter and the Clown Statue: Write about someone/something hiding in plain sight.

Yearly:

Prompt 61 [Character] Sirius Black

Word 112 [Word] Identity

* * *

After Sirius finally managed to escape from Azkaban, he knew he needed to get to Harry, to protect him. He knew where the Dursley's lived, and in animagus form, he managed to get to Little Whinging. He saw when Harry stormed out of the house, his bags packed. Where was Harry going? Didn't he know he was in danger? Sirius decided to follow the boy until Harry reached the park, sitting down on a swing.

He wanted to go over to his godson, but he knew everyone believed him a murderer, even Remus and Dumbledore. It looked like he was spotted, because Harry became spooked, and took out his wand, but then tripped.

It took all the self-control Sirius had left not to have a go at him for not taking care of himself, not being careful, what was he doing outside?

The night bus showed up, and Sirius let out a sigh that came out as a low growl in his black dog form. As Harry clambered onto the bus with his trunk.

Sirius went to to the leaky cauldron, managing to find out that was where Harry was going from listening in on the conversation with Stan. He was lucky to not be noticed by those around the inn.

One day Harry was walking around Diagon Alley, on his way back to the inn, and Sirius managed to stun him and Aparate the two of them to a small cottage where he was hiding out. It had a fidelius charm on it, and he was the only one that knew the address.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was in a strange cottage, decorated with mahogany wood furniture. He reached for his wand, something was creepy and unsettling about this. He had no idea where he was. He found his wand and felt slightly better being armed.

He saw a big black dog, that looked like a Grimm. He was growling softly and then transformed into the man he was warned about- Sirius Black. The man that killed his parents.

"Can I say, it is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you," Sirius spoke, his voice sounded hoarse from lack of use and he came across as sinister.

"Oh really?" Harry responded. "Want to kill me too?"

"Of course not, Harry, I'm here to protect you, I made a promise…" he replied.

* * *

_"I promise no matter what happens, I will take care of Harry," Sirius said, his hand on James's shoulder._

_"We should use a fidelius charm," Lily suggested. "Make you the secret keeper."_

_"No, I would be the obvious choice, you should pick Peter instead," Sirius replied._

_"You're right," James said, "always the smart one." _

_"But Dumbledore said…" Lily started but got cut off._

_"We don't have time for this, Lily," James said. "Peter, if you willing my good friend?" _

_"Of course, James," Peter said softly._

* * *

"You killed them, what do you care? You betrayed them!" Harry shouted.

"I didn't betray them, Harry, Peter was the secret keeper," he insisted.

"Pettigrew is dead," Harry shot back.

"No, he is an animagus Harry, and your redhead friend is carrying him around, stupidly thinking him a pet," he said.

"Prove it," Harry said, lowering his wand slightly.

"Fine," Sirius said, looking sad. He held his hand to his temple, extracting the silver memory strand and placing it into the Pensieve Harry only noticed now on the table.

"Look," he said, pointing to the pensive.

Harry was swallowed into first the memory of them changing their mind about the secret keeper, and one of the boys transforming into their animagus forms.

"You didn't do it," Harry said when he returned, sitting down suddenly. Even after the identity of the secret keeper was revealed, he didn't feel any less alarmed by the situation.

"I told you," Sirius said, holding his hands up.

"Then why kidnap me?" Harry shot back in reply.

"To keep you safe, you keep running around everywhere, it isn't safe outside. I want you to stay here with me, where nobody can find us, where I can protect you," Sirius replied, and Harry could now tell that Azkaban had messed with his mind.

"You want to keep me here, to protect me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course, I promised."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry said and watched his Patronus erupt from his wand.

"A stag, like your father," Sirius said with a grin. "It won't work you know."

Harry watched it trot around, trying to get out and then trapped, it gave up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sirius replied.

"What happened? Why couldn't he get out?" Harry asked, nervous now.

"I told you it wouldn't work, the cottage has so many charms you will not be able to leave," Sirius said with a grin. "Some tea?"

"You mean I'm trapped here?" Harry asked.

"You're safe, you're room has your trunk in it already," Sirius replied. Harry was speechless. He followed his kidnapper into the kitchen, where Sirius made them each a sandwich.

"I'm sure you're hungry," Sirius said, pushing the plate towards him. Harry sat eating his sandwich, wondering how he would ever get out. No matter where he went into the cottage, no doors were leading out of the cottage.

It was a while before Harry spoke again. After it was clear this man wasn't intending to injure him, only keep him here. He started to think maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. He never had to deal with Voldemort ever again. This man was crazy, but he was just doing what he believed was best.

"I need to go back to school, my parents would have wanted me to graduate," he argued.

"School is stupid," Sirius replied. "Your father agreed with me."

"Please," Harry said finally. He didn't want to fight him, but he knew he couldn't hide out here forever.

"You don't need to leave," his godfather said as if reading his mind.

"I do," Harry said. "To save my friends."

"What? Your friends are in danger?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yes, Voldemort will hurt them, thinking they know where I am. I need to go back." Harry said.

Sirius shook his head furiously.

"No, I promised," he said.

"So did I," Harry countered. "Would you have me break mine?"

"You can't leave, it isn't safe," Sirius repeated.

"You held your promise, now let me keep mine," Harry said. He wouldn't tell Sirius that he was meant to die, to save everyone. He needed to be let go so he could get back to school.

"No," Sirius said, walking off. That was the end of that conversation, for now.


End file.
